


Сталкер

by daana



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 11:39:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/pseuds/daana
Summary: Написано на заявку "У Юры после громкой победы появляется сталкер. Он делает вид, что ему плевать, а Виктор беспокоится за него".





	Сталкер

— У меня есть твоя фотография, угадай, что я с ней делаю, — прочитал Никифоров с выражением. — Юрио, да ты никак ведешь интимную переписку? И кому же так повезло с фотографией?  
Юра вздрогнул, дернулся. Сбросил руку Никифорова с плеча и выключил телефон. Что за поганая манера подкрадываться из-за спины, блядь.  
— Нехер пялиться. Иди котлету гоняй.  
Мало того, что какой-то мудак слал ему эти сраные смски уже вторую неделю, постоянно с новых номеров — потому что Юра их блокировал один за другим, после каждого дерьмового сообщения. Так теперь еще и Никифоров лез куда не надо. Заебись.  
— Переходный возраст, — с умным видом сказал Никифоров, которого никто ни о чем не спрашивал. — Еще, хммм… Три года, да? Три года нам всем это терпеть, Юрио.  
«Только тебе», — чуть не сказал Юра, но все же не сказал. Просто Никифоров опять нес херню, как обычно, какой еще переходный возраст. Никто кроме него самого так не бесил Юру, даже кацудон мог быть вполне милой компанией, хотя и слегка тупой. Все эти его «Юрио, а почему машина проехала по тротуару; Юрио, а почему эти люди прошли без очереди; Юрио, а почему мне сегодня сказали, что я kitayoza?» временами выводили из себя. Но не до такой степени, как Никифоров. Что бы он ни говорил. Да мог вообще молчать. Стоило Юре увидеть, как он описывает вокруг кацудона плавный, медленный круг на льду, улыбаясь и кивая с видом великого тренера, или как наматывает свой ебучий пижонский шарф поверх не менее пижонского пальто, или как прижимает палец к губам, собираясь изречь какую-нибудь очередную херь, — так сразу аж в глазах темнело. Переходный возраст, как же. Просто бывает у людей такой талант — всех бесить.  
— Пошел в жопу, — сказал Юра, бросил телефон и стал снимать чехлы. Лед всегда успокаивал.

— Твой загадочный конфидент прислал тебе еще три сообщения, — заявил Никифоров уже потом, когда Юра вернулся и расшнуровывал ботинки. — Одно лучше другого, и все с разных номеров. Ни один из которых у тебя не записан в адресную книгу. Что это за шпионские игры, скажи, пожалуйста?  
Вот тут уже Юра начал орать.  
И про то, что лазать в чужой телефон это крысятничество, и про то, что Никифорову давно пора пойти нахуй, и еще что-то. Неважно, что.  
Никифоров все это выслушал, даже не шевельнув бровью — ну хоть морду «я-же-такой-милый-почему-ты-кричишь» не делал, и на том спасибо, — а потом вдруг спросил, как-то до противного серьезно:  
— И давно?  
«С первого дня, — подумал Юра, — как тебя, мудака, увидел», — и только пару секунд спустя понял, что Никифоров не об этом.  
— Две недели, — процедил он, нашаривая под скамейкой кроссовки. Хорошо, что волосы закрывали лицо. — Да херня, Никифоров, отъебись. Мало ли идиотов. У тебя, небось, таких мессаг вообще до пизды.  
— Я с такими ходил в полицию, Юра, — сухо сказал Никифоров. — Правда, не сразу. А когда мне стали кидать всякую дрянь в почтовый ящик. В том числе, уж прости, презервативы со спермой. Хочешь подождать?  
— А то у тебя своей мало, — пробурчал Юра, потом дернулся и выпрямился. — Что, реально, что ли?  
Никифоров кивнул. Сунул руки в карманы брюк, прислонился к бортику.  
— Сходить с тобой? Расскажешь там все что надо, сдашь номера. Дальше разберемся.  
— Тебе помогло? — Юра рывком встал со скамейки, сунул телефон в карман. — Они вообще что, по правде с этим что-то делают?  
— Нашли пациента, упаковали, — равнодушно сказал Никифоров. Сейчас он не был похож на вечно сверкающего любимца публики, а похож был на хладнокровного говнюка. — Не представляю, что там с ним, но больше не писал.  
Честно говоря, таким он Юре даже больше нравился.  
— Можно прямо сегодня. — Никифоров коротко глянул на часы. — Я как раз на машине.  
— Заебись, — хмуро огрызнулся Юра, — там тебя и арестуют. Сразу как поперек дороги запаркуешься.  
— Это же не ГИБДД, — усмехнулся Никифоров. Ничем его, суку, не пронять было. — Поехали.  
— Переодеться дашь?  
Юра не стал ждать ответа, подхватил коньки и пошел в раздевалку.  
Когда он вышел в коридор, Никифоров, уже в пальто и шарфе, сидел на хлипком дерматиновом кресле и листал фейсбук.  
— Слушай. — Юра остановился перед ним, поддернул лямку рюкзака. — А какого хера ты вообще в это лезешь, я не спросил. Тебе не похуй ли?  
Никифоров вскинул голову, посмотрел снизу вверх — в уебском дрожащем свете галогеновых ламп он был бледный, как трупешник, но даже это ему шло. Он почему-то молчал, и Юра тоже молчал, переступил с ноги на ногу, опять поправил рюкзак.  
— Не люблю психов, — наконец сказал Никифоров и встал. Пока снизу вверх пялился, было лучше, подумал Юра. — Хотя те, которые орут как пожарная сирена, еще ничего. Поехали.

— Почему сюда? — нарушил Юра молчание, когда Никифоров кое-как запарковался во дворе на одной из линий Васильевского острова. — У меня ж не здесь регистрация.  
— Юрио, — проникновенно сказал Никифоров, отстегивая ремень безопасности. — Ты можешь иногда помолчать? Вот сейчас, например, надо будет помолчать, пока тебя не спрашивают. Доступно?  
Вот тут Юра обиделся. Он молчал всю дорогу от Ледового, даже не комментировал охуенную манеру вождения и не предлагал заехать в Мак. Просто сидел рядом с Никифоровым, ковырял шов джинсов и косился на его руки на руле — крепкие длинные пальцы, аккуратные, даже вроде отполированные ногти, выступающие косточки на узких запястьях. Думал: сейчас Никифорову надоест молчать и он спизднет какую-нибудь хуйню. Или включит радио, и хуйню спизднут там. А если бы можно было так ехать и молчать, Юра бы ехал и ехал, хоть в Москву, хоть во Владивосток какой-нибудь, хоть в Нью-Йорк. Прикольно было бы поехать на тачке в Нью-Йорк. Если бы построили такой мегасупермост через океан, чтобы ехать по нему и ехать, и ничего вокруг, одна вода сколько хватает взгляда, и тишина в машине, и руки Никифорова на руле. Он так качественно себе это все вообразил, что прощелкал все пробки и объезды, все мосты и светофоры, и теперь вот они приехали в какой-то убогий двор с желтыми засранными домишками, и Никифоров ему говорит, чтобы он, блядь, помолчал. Заебись.  
Так он и потащился, обиженный, за Никифоровым прямо в районное отделение полиции. В облупившихся коридорах с исчерканным ботами линолеумом воняло бомжами и грязными носками, сквозь эту вонь пробивался кислый запашок растворимого кофе. Юра поморщился, дернул носом, но сказать ничего не успел — Никифоров толкнул одну из дверей. За дверью была комната со столом, шкафом и несколькими стульями, за столом сидел мент в форме.  
— Какие люди, епт! — сказал этот мент и заскрежетал своим стулом, поднимаясь. — Витек!  
Юра слегка опешил и тихонько проскользнул в дверь следом за Никифоровым. Никифоров-то ломанулся как к себе домой, посреди комнаты столкнулся с этим ментом, тот схватился пожимать ему руку, а другой рукой хлопал по плечу, и Никифоров делал так же. Юра стоял у двери и смотрел. Охуеть, блядь. Витек. Уже не зря съездил, считай.  
— А это у нас кто? — обратил внимание мент на него, все еще не выпуская руку Никифорова. Что-то это Юру даже бесить начало. — А, стой, не говори, знаю же! Плисецкий, наш чемпион!  
Тут Юра охуел второй раз за минуту, ну просто рекорд. Ладно, с Никифоровым этот мент знаком, но чтобы в богом забытой ментуре разбирались, кто там кому чемпион…  
Мент ухмыльнулся.  
— Не ожидал, герой, — сказал он Юре. — Да ладно, из-за Витька почти весь наш класс в фигурке разбирается. Бывает, сядем, бухнем и смотрим по кабельному, как вы катаете. Меня Сергей зовут. — И протянул руку, наконец отпустив Никифорова.  
Юра ее, конечно, пожал, куда было деваться.  
— Капитан Сергей Алексеевич Сотников, — строго сказал Никифоров. — Что ты, Сереж, как не на работе.  
— Капитан Джек Воробей, блин, — развеселился мент. — Давайте, ребята, садитесь, накатим. Расскажешь, зачем пришли.  
Он сделал шаг к шкафу, но Никифоров поймал его за локоть:  
— У меня с собой. — И достал из кармана плаща темную бутылку. Когда только успел прихватить, подумал Юра, в машине, что ли, была.  
— Ого, — сказал мент одобрительно. — Коньячок. Из дьюти-фри небось, не бодяга какая?.. А лимончика-то нет, накатим так. Ну, присаживайтесь.  
Никифоров по-хозяйски подтянул к столу один из ободранных дерматиновых стульев, кивнул Юре на другой. Капитан Сотников щелкнул замком, запирая кабинет, достал из шкафа мутноватые стопки, три штуки, и со стуком расставил на столе.  
— Юре не наливай, — так же строго сказал Никифоров.  
— Да ладно, — хохотнул капитан. — Не пять же лет ему, что со стопки сделается. Будешь, чемпион? — теперь он обращался к Юре.  
— Буду, — хмуро сказал Юра, просто назло Никифорову. Тот выразительно закатил глаза, но спорить не стал. Капитан скрутил бутылке голову, разлил коньяк по стопкам и отсалютовал:  
— Ну, за знакомство!  
Сам он выпил залпом, Никифоров пригубил и аккуратно поставил стопку обратно. Юра глотнул из своей, втянул воздух и даже не закашлялся. Продышался и допил.  
— Ну ладно, — сказал капитан Сотников и постучал пустой стопкой об стол. — Давай, Витек, выкладывай. Или ты так, чисто навестить зашел?  
Чтоб Никифоров — и просто так что-то сделал, подумал Юра и невольно ухмыльнулся.  
— А что ты ржешь, — немедленно обратил на него внимание капитан. — С Витьком хрен поймешь, что ему приспичило. Он, знаешь, в школе-то появлялся раз в год по обещанию — да где тебе не знать, ты ж сам такой же. Ну и вот, бывает, вломится посреди урока, с огромнющим тортом, а в последних классах еще шампуня несколько бутылок притаскивал — и такой: давайте праздновать, я снова всех уделал!.. И урок к херам, ясно дело. Как его учителя поганой метлой не гнали, в душе не ебу.  
— А будто я учителям ничего не носил, — усмехаясь, сказал Никифоров. — Аттестат, думаешь, мне просто так нарисовали?  
А нельзя, чтоб ты всегда такой был? — мрачно подумал Юра. Когда Никифоров не строил из себя нездешнего ангела или обаятельного милягу, а был такой, как сейчас, хладнокровный мудак, у Юры что-то звенело и обрывалось внутри, а на загривке вставали дыбом волоски.  
— Ну, за это дело еще по одной, — сказал Сотников и снова взялся за бутылку. Никифоров свою стопку накрыл ладонью, сказав: «Я за рулем», — вспомнил, блядь, смотрите-ка. Сотников подмигнул понимающе, но налил только себе и Юре. Выпили снова.  
— Помнишь, — сказал задумчиво Никифоров, покручивая по столу свою стопку, — того извращенца, который меня доставал?  
— А то, — согласился Сотников. — Хороший парень был, раскрываемость мне повысил. — И усмехнулся как-то неприятно. — Что, хочешь еще подогнать?  
— Хочу, — согласился Никифоров. — Только не своего.  
— Ага, — Сотников уставился на Юру. — Понял, понял. Как тут не понять, девочка созрела… Все-все, молчу. Ну и что у тебя там, чемпион, выкладывай.  
Взгляд у него стал сосредоточенный и внимательный, будто он и не накатил только что сотку коньяка. Юра завозился на стуле, полез за телефоном. Не выдержал и спросил:  
— А что, за это правда сажают? Ну то есть… — Он положил телефон на стол. — Он же мне тупо эсэмэски шлет, следом не шляется, ничего там…  
— За это — не сажают, — широко улыбнулся Сотников. Стукнул ящиком стола. — Сажают вот за это.  
На стол между ними лег пакетик с серо-зеленой крошкой внутри.  
— Наше дело — найти, — сказал Сотников таким тоном, будто Юра сам должен был все это понимать и не задавать тупых вопросов. — А уж сесть он сядет. Давай свои эсэмэски, слей вот сюда мне. Пробьем по всем базам, разберемся. И номер свой запиши, на кого зарегистрирован, паспортные данные, все это.  
Из стола возник ноутбук и шнур для смартфона к нему. Юра оцепенело воткнул телефон, создал папку на рабочем столе, засранном всяким говном и пасьянсами…  
— Твой-то, — тем временем доверительно сказал Сотников Никифорову, — еще долго сидеть будет. Что-то он там натворил, что ему еще сверху накинули. Если человек говно, то он везде говно, что тут скажешь.  
— Ну, тем лучше, — равнодушно согласился Никифоров. — Спасибо, Сереж, с меня причитается.  
— Погоди, сперва найдем, — отмахнулся Сотников. — А там уж сочтемся.

Потом они еще выпили на дорожку, потом прощались, пожимая руки, и снова шли по вонючим коридорам, потом Юра упал на сиденье никифоровской тачки и уставился перед собой.  
— Ремень пристегни, — сказал Никифоров. — Куда тебя, к Лилии? Я сегодня добрый.  
— Бля, — сказал Юра, с трудом разжав губы. — Это серьезно все? То есть, можно вот так посадить человека, и все? Просто за то, что…  
— Тебе что-то не нравится? — прохладно поинтересовался Никифоров. — Хочешь, чтобы он к тебе в гости ходить начал с членом наперевес?  
Юра открыл было рот, но в кармане опять зажужжал телефон. Он поерзал, доставая его, и уставился в очередное сообщение: ты мне изменяешь с никифоровым сука я тебя достану так и знай достану я видел ты с ним уехал сосешь ему в машине прошмандовка ну жди теперь.  
— Нет, — сказал вдруг совсем рядом Никифоров, и Юра понял, что он тоже смотрит на экран. — Не к Лилии. Ко мне. И пока Сотников не разберется, ты от меня шагу не сделаешь. Этот псих за тобой еще и следит, подумать только.  
Юра хотел сказать, что херня это все, и вот еще не хватало, с Никифоровым за ручку ходить, но лицо стянуло как будто холодом, то ли от коньяка, то ли от ощущения гадкой иррациональной угрозы, крывшейся неведомо где. По правде говоря, от Никифорова уходить не хотелось. Даже из машины вылезать не хотелось. Юра пристегнул ремень и закрыл глаза.

В квартире Никифорова он раньше уже бывал — и на самом деле, успел даже к ней привыкнуть. При всем хаосе, который Никифоров там устраивал, в этой квартире, старой, с высокими потолками и толстыми стенами, было уютно. Им навстречу вышел Маккачин, привычно подставил Юре голову, чтобы тот почесал, ткнулся носом в ладони Никифорова и ушел снова на свою лежанку.  
— Я позвоню Лилии, — рассеянно сказал Никифоров. — Объясню ситуацию. И Сотникову тоже позвоню, расскажу на всякий случай. Иди умойся, а то ты совсем вареный. Полотенце знаешь, где взять. Футболку дать? Еще что-нибудь?  
Юра то ли кивнул, то ли помотал головой, получил серую полосатую футболку с длинными рукавами и даже не стал ничего говорить по поводу ее охуенно унылой расцветки. Просто пошел в ванную, заперся там и сел на край ванны. Посмотрел по сторонам. На стеклянной полочке под зеркалом лежало кольцо, вокруг него засохли на стекле капли и круги. Давно лежит, медленно подумал Юра и развернулся к крану, открыть воду.

После душа стало получше. Даже коньячный туман в голове, кажется, почти развеялся. Юра прибрел на кухню, получил чашку горячего чая и выхлебал ее, обжигаясь и дыша открытым ртом. Никифоров стоял, прислонившись задом к высокому разделочному столу и скрестив руки на груди, и смотрел молча и непонятно.  
— Что Лилия? — не выдержал Юра, когда чай почти кончился.  
— А что ей. — Никифоров пожал плечами. — Сказала, тебе надо было сразу с этим к ней пойти или к дядь Яше. Ну, я сказал, что уж сами разберемся как-нибудь. Кошку твою она покормит, не волнуйся.  
— Да знаю я, — махнул рукой Юра. Лилия любила кошку и позволяла ей что угодно, наверняка пушистая зараза нажрется лишнего и еще со стола чего-нибудь отхватит. Ну и ладно. Юра вздохнул и оперся щекой на кулак.  
— Может, тебе прилечь? — спросил Никифоров. В его голосе было что-то такое, что Юра от него редко когда слышал. Или вообще никогда.  
— Что лучше, — буркнул он, — золотая медаль или когда ты такой заботливый?.. Медаль, а знаешь, почему?  
На кухне вдруг стало тихо. Где-то за окном во дворе захлопали крыльями голуби.  
— Догадываюсь, — наконец сказал Никифоров и оттолкнулся от стола. — Пойдем, подоткну тебе одеяло. Заверну в колючий шарф и дам пять эре. Раз уж ты так этого хочешь.  
Насмешка обожгла обидой. Сказал бы я тебе, чего я хочу, подумал Юра, только ты тогда совсем на шуточки свои злоебучие изойдешь. И потащился следом за Никифоровым в пустующую спальню. Когда-то здесь жил кацудон, пока не снял себе квартиру, а с тех пор спальня пустовала.  
— Белье, — сказал Никифоров, но Юра рухнул на незастеленную кровать и подтянул к себе подушку. Даже мысль о том, что когда-то это была кацудонова подушка, уже не смущала. Он уткнулся лицом в мягкое и душное и тут же понял, что не уснет, не сможет — сердце колотилось, то ли от коньяка, то ли от горячего чая, то ли от всего сразу, и в голове было ясно-ясно. И не хотелось оставаться в одиночестве.  
На него сверху упало легкое одеяло — Никифоров не соврал, похоже, и правда собирался подтыкать. Не уходи, подумал Юра, посиди со мной, — но вот этого он бы вслух ни за какие деньги не сказал, даже, может, ни за какую медаль. Или за медаль сказал бы?..  
Кровать легко вздрогнула — Никифоров присел на край. Поправил одеяло, укрывая Юре плечи, и от этого движения окатило беспокойным, неуютным жаром. Хотелось натянуть одеяло на голову и спрятаться, чтобы Никифоров наконец свалил, — но еще больше хотелось, чтобы он не уходил.  
— Почеши мне спинку, — нагло сказал Юра, поднимая голову из подушки. И тут же уткнулся лбом в сгиб локтя, чтобы не увидеть, какую рожу скроит Никифоров.  
— Серьезно? — Ну, рожу можно было представить и по голосу. — Может, ты еще и спать будешь у меня на голове, как котик?  
— Я бы мог, — пробормотал Юра.  
Того, что вдруг проскользнет под одеяло и ляжет ему на спину рука, он не ожидал — вздрогнул. И услышал, как Никифоров тихо хмыкает. Пальцы легко пробежались вдоль позвоночника. От этих прикосновений наползало странное оцепенение, тянуло замереть и перестать дышать, лишь бы они не пропали. Никифоров дернул край футболки, рука забралась под ткань — и оказалась прохладной. Юра вздрогнул снова.  
— Сам напросился, — сказал Никифоров. — Терпи.  
Он так это сказал, что вдруг захотелось посмотреть ему в лицо. Юра зажмурился и вжался лбом в руку еще крепче. Пальцы Никифорова — крепкие, длинные, с полированными ногтями, вспомнил Юра, — мягко скользили по его голой спине, и Юра чувствовал, что еще немного, и его начнет потряхивать. В паху стало горячо и тяжело — хорошо, что он лежал на животе. Юра тихо, сдавленно выдохнул и вжался в кровать. Рука на спине замерла на секунду, Юра стиснул зубы: сейчас Никифоров решит, что хватит с него заботы, и свалит по своим дохуя важным делам, смотреть сериальчики или как он там убивает время.  
На спину опустилась вся ладонь, прошлась по позвоночнику — горячо, с нажимом. Юра охнул, не успев сдержаться, и стиснул зубами рукав футболки и кожу под ним. Теперь Никифоров гладил его по-настоящему, неторопливо и ощутимо, было жарко и хорошо, в ушах звенела кровь, и Юра все-таки задрожал под этими прикосновениями и, кажется, изогнул спину, подставляясь.  
Никифоров рядом с ним коротко вздохнул — смешно тебе, сука, подумал Юра, ну давай, ляпни что-нибудь, ведь наверняка сейчас ляпнешь. Вместо этого с него пропало одеяло. Руки Никифорова вздернули его футболку со спины к шее, прошлись по бокам, щекотно и нервно, и снова легли на спину, теперь обе. Ну ладно, тогда скажи что-нибудь тупое про массаж, подумал Юра, только скажи что-нибудь, блядь, не молчи вот так вот, как будто это все по-настоящему, как будто я тебе не «Юрио-у-тебя-переходный-возраст», а кто-нибудь настоящий, кто-нибудь, кого и правда хочется трогать, и гладить, и держать, и делать ему хорошо, и себе тоже…  
Никифоров молчал. Каждое его прикосновение, тяжелое и медленное, обжигало все сильнее. Юра коротко застонал сквозь стиснутые зубы — и стыд оказался даже горячее прикосновений. Ну теперь-то Никифоров не мог промолчать, просто сука не должен был. Руки на спине замерли, потом одна пропала, но другая все так же прижималась, пальцы гладили лопатку.  
— Юра, — сказал Никифоров совсем рядом; наклонился, значит. — Посмотри на меня.  
Голос был такой странный, совсем не издевательский, напряженный даже. Юра не смог не послушаться, перестал грызть рукав, медленно повернул голову — и встретился с Никифоровым взглядом. Как будто в первый раз, подумал он оцепенело, разглядывая светлую серо-голубую радужку и длинные острые ресницы, как будто ты не макаешь меня в дерьмо при всяком удобном случае, а я тебя не поливаю трехэтажно в ответ, как будто мы только что увидели друг друга — и сразу…  
Губы у Никифорова были теплые и мягкие — а у самого Юры искусанные и шероховатые, но Никифорова это, похоже, не смущало. Целовался он, наверное, охуенно, еще бы нет, успел научиться, желающих-то до пизды, кто бы не захотел целоваться с Никифоровым. Юре не то чтобы совсем не с чем было сравнивать, но просто было похер сейчас, даже если бы Никифоров его обслюнявил с ног до головы или укусил, или какие еще бывают косяки при поцелуях, — все равно бы было охуенно. Но вроде все нормально получалось, без косяков, и Юра тоже отвечал нормально, по-взрослому, и языком еще потрогал губы Никифорова, чтобы убедиться, что они правда такие мягкие, как показалось. А Никифоров продолжал его гладить, совать руки повсюду, и теперь-то Юра понял, что эти по спине поглаживания были совсем ерунда, а когда по-настоящему, когда руки вообще везде, и от них жарко как от обогревателя, это куда круче. Он даже не сразу понял, что Никифоров его развернул к себе и обнимает, поддерживает голову и нависает сверху, и целует, целует, целует… Тогда Юра наконец выпростал руки из-под одеяла и тоже его обнял. И когда Никифоров вздрогнул — так, как недавно вздрагивал он сам, — стало вдруг спокойно, как-то поверилось наконец, что Никифоров не издевается. И Юра сразу осмелел, отодвинулся от края кровати, потянул Никифорова за собой, пробормотал: иди сюда, — и Никифоров то ли хмыкнул, то ли вздохнул, но лег рядом, и обнял Юру совсем-совсем по-настоящему, прижал к себе и сам к нему прижался, всем телом, и членом тоже, сложно было не почувствовать. Юра задышал тяжело и нервно, потерся об Никифорова и подумал: блядь, сейчас будет пиздец, — а Никифоров просунул руку ему за пояс джинсов и под трусы сразу, и стиснул задницу, и это было так охуенно, что пиздец наступил тут же, немедленно. Юру затрясло, он вжался лицом Никифорову в шею, подумал: ну блядь, — и снова стало обжигающе стыдно. И еще влажно в трусах. Уж теперь-то, безнадежно думал Юра, вдыхая давно знакомый аромат никифоровской туалетной воды и непривычный теплый запах кожи, теперь-то ты точно выскажешься на все деньги. Как ты это умеешь.  
— Ну, — сказал ему прямо в ухо Никифоров и взъерошил волосы на затылке. — Похоже, дальше можем не торопиться, да?..  
Юра вцепился в него и подумал, что никогда, наверное, не отпустит, просто не сможет разжать руки.

Капитан Сотников позвонил на следующее утро.  
За это время мир перевернулся и встал на свое место; они успели сойти с ума и прийти в себя, устать, уснуть и проснуться, и Виктор сказал, чтобы Юра шел в душ, потому что целоваться с нечищенными зубами — скверная идея, и Виктор никак не может ее поддержать. Юра сходил в душ, и Виктор тоже сходил, а потом явился в одном полотенце и спросил, весело щуря глаза: завтракать? — и Юра, который успел снова завалиться в его кровать и тискал подушку, пока Виктор плескался, сказал: потом, — и Виктор улыбнулся и сказал: почему-то я так и думал, — и плюхнулся рядом с Юрой, небрежно потеряв по дороге полотенце. Тут зажужжал и замигал экраном телефон, Виктор трагически закатил глаза и дотянулся до него, посмотрел на номер, сказал: о! — и ответил. Послушал, несколько раз сказал «угу» и «ага», потом сказал: «Спасибо, Сереж», и «Звони когда угодно, если что», и «Конечно, не вопрос, забегу», — и отложил мобилу.  
— О? — спросил Юра, тыкая его пальцем в плечо. Прикасаться к Виктору было так круто, что хотелось это делать постоянно.  
— Именно, — согласился Виктор, сгреб его и придавил к постели. — Нашли уже твоего поклонника, дурное дело нехитрое.  
— Нашли, и… — начал Юра, подумав, что какому-то ебнутому психу, значит, подкинули при обыске пакет с наркотой, и теперь ему настанет полный пиздец тупо за то, что он посмел слать грязные эсэмэски Юрию Плисецкому.  
— И, — кивнул Виктор. — Не бери в голову.  
— Ага, — сказал Юра. — Ладно. Не буду. Буду брать куда скажешь.  
Шутка была тупая, но в голову брать реально не хотелось.


End file.
